


Why, Bill?

by JuliaHarmonizer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: #angst, #death, #mabel, #oh dear, #one shot, #possessed dipper, #possession, #short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHarmonizer/pseuds/JuliaHarmonizer





	Why, Bill?

"Hey sister!" Bill, in Dipper's body, said to Mabel, making her gasp and turn around eyes wide. "Dipper..?" She asked softly, letting out a sharp cry at the sudden pain in her stomach. 

She looked down at the knife pierced through her. 

She coughed up blood, eyes flickering shut from pain and oncoming passing as she heard her possessed brother whisper 

 

"He'll be following you soon shooting star." 

 

with a dark chuckle, as everything faded to black.


End file.
